I Must Not Tell Lies
by Hope2spy
Summary: HP/DM one shot look a what happens after Harry's detention with Umbridge in The Order of the Pheonix. SLASH. Don't like it, Don't read it. Please Review. Warning: I do not own Harry Potter, sadly enough. I am also not making any money from this story.
1. Chapter 1

Harry winced. He just _had_ to open his mouth right when she had yelled at him. Well, yell wasn't really the right word. She had been trying to restrain herself from cursing him while keeping that wretched smile on her face. He had really wanted to hit her, if not curse her. He knew he could do neither if he wanted to stay in school so instead he had just yelled back. Now he had this to deal with. He glanced down at his hand where the words _'__I must__ not tell lies'_ was scratched out on the back. She was a monster. He sat down slowly on a stone bench underneath an empty painting. The twinge of pain reached a spasm, making him cry out. Two feet appeared in his vision and a snow white hand appeared on his. The pain disappeared as a wand replaced the hand. Soon, the words were fading. Harry looked up into a pair of gray eyes. A pair of lips swept over his and he smiled the touch familiar.

"Hey," Harry said, running a hand through platinum blond hair.

"Hey," Draco responded, sitting down next to him on the bench. Draco took his hand again.

"She do this to you?" he asked Harry, tracing the fading lines with a long finger. Harry nodded dejectedly,

"Yeah, your boss did this to me." Draco smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry, she'll wish she hadn't. See the thing with her being my boss, as you so nicely put it, places me in her office without any witnesses. Think about all the possibilities." He smirked at Harry, who helplessly smiled back.

"There's the smile I love." Draco said, moving closer and stealing another kiss. They both moved apart as a voice floated down the hall,

"Draco! Where are you? Umbridge wants to brief us on detentions tomorrow!" Draco jumped up,

"Hey, isn't Ron one of those people?" questioned Draco as he gave Harry a hand to help him up.

"Be nice to him, he's a reason I'm still alive." laughed Harry as he turned to leave. He turned back when he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder,

"Until tomorrow," Draco said, bowing dramatically. Harry gave him a mock bow in reply. Draco chuckled and took Harry's healing hand, bringing it to his lips in a soft kiss. Harry flushed slightly, surprised by Draco's gentleness. Harry leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"I must not tell lies," he breathed in Draco's ear, enjoying the shiver that flew down Draco's back. "I love you." Draco smiled and kissed him again before breaking it off,

"I love you too." Harry smiled as Draco ran off down the hall. His professor was a monster, but the man he loved could balance it out. Umbridge could torture him all she wanted. There was an angel waiting to take the pain away, an angel that had his heart, and whose heart he himself held.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yet again I do not, unfortunately, own Harry Potter, nor are any of the characters in here mine. Wish I at least knew them, but I do not, so on with the second chapter. Thank you everyone who reviewed, it meant a lot.

Saccharine Retribution

Draco Malfoy sauntered out of the stifling room. He had never realized, much less cared about, how many cats that woman had. It was only as he stood there, tapping one polished shoe, and thinking about revenge plans, that he noticed all the eyes staring down at him. It was slightly unnerving. It was then it had come to him, he had the best revenge. He just needed some help.

"Remind me again, why you need thirty-three boxes?" asked Fred. Draco smiled,

"You'll see. I promise it's for Umbridge, not Harry." The twins exchanged a glance.

"Alright, shall we owl your dad for the money?"

"NO!" Draco said quickly, "I'll do it." The twins grinned,

"I'm sure you will." chuckled George, grinning at his brother, who had the identical grin on his face. Draco gave them a weary glance but said nothing. He just jotted down their number for the transfer and the amount, eight hundred, and quickly walked out of the empty hallway. He stepped back in a moment later,

"Twenty points to Gryffindor, each." He said before walking out again.

He had not seen Harry all day, and it was slightly unsettling. He had not heard of any detentions but he knew Harry could not hold onto his control when it came to his temper. It was just before dinner when Draco walked into her office, the cats were eating dinner, or so he guessed for some were licking their lips, others their paws. Some were not even there. Draco merely glanced around, making sure there was no one there before whispering a small spell,

"Accio boxes!" He didn't have to wait to her the whooshing of the boxes as they flew into the room, the door closing behind them. He simply smirked his trade mark smirk before rolling up his sleeves. The task was simple; the plan was fool-proof. He just needed a signature to make sure Harry knew it was him that was behind this prank, not some idiot Gryffindor. He opened the box in front of him with a wave of his wand. Lazily he levitated the first box, until the box faced all the cats on the first level of the wall, there were thirty-three. With a magic word and a flick of his wand, he had sent an orange pill into every picture, and straight into the mouth of every cat. He smiled, only thirty-two to go.

The next day they were in the middle of a meeting when Umbridge stopped suddenly, her eyes focused on one of her cats.

"Fluffy? Is something wrong?" Something was wrong alright, but Draco was not about to tell her that. George and Fred had told him that it would work automatically, on a human. He smiled as she walked closer; too busy worried about her precious Fluffy, to notice the tinge of blue around every picture frame, his own specialty. He couldn't wait until his plan actually was carried out. He just hoped he wasn't around when it happened.

"You may go," she said softly as she pulled out her wand. Draco wasted no time; he didn't even stop to fix his hair like he usually did, he half-ran down the hall. But, as soon as he got around the nearest corner, he paused, listening. It wasn't long before he heard the shriek of displeasure, and then the full out screams, followed by splattering sounds as every single one of her cats brought up their dinners. But, he had gone the added distance to make sure that their dinners would go straight through the barrier between the picture world and the real world. His signature, you may ask? Well, it took him a few minutes but he had finally come up with one. Every time one cat would throw up, it would splatter onto the floor to form the words, 'I must not hurl,' in big letters.

Draco was too busy laughing and congratulating himself to hear the footsteps behind him; he jumped a foot when a hand touched his shoulder.

"What's all that noise? Asked Harry smiling at Draco who quickly recovered.

"Something happened with her cats; maybe you should go take a look." Harry laughed,

"Yeah, right, she'd probably blame me and give another detention." He glanced down at his hand,

"I don't think my hand can take anymore." Draco unconsciously took it, rubbing his thumb over the healed wound. He kissed Harry's cheek solemnly,

"I'm sorry for mentioning it." Harry gave him a soft smile.

"Don't worry about it." Draco kissed his cheek again before kissing his mouth. Both men smiled, before embracing each other.

"Guess you got your revenge, no?" Draco chuckled,

"Only the best for you."


End file.
